Camp Rock Hawaii
by xstrawberryfieldsx
Summary: You all heard when Kevin Jonas said he wanted Camp Rock Hawaii, right? Well he got his wish. Rock 'n' Roll Hawaii, lead by Connect Three themselves is a camp for all children who's souls are fed by music. R
1. I Miss My Garage

CAMP ROCK HAWAII

**CAMP ROCK HAWAII**

**A/N: **Did you hear the interview with Kevin Jonas? He said he wanted a Camp Rock Hawaii, so that's what I'm giving him. New characters, keeping Shane, Nate, and Jason… That's it.

**PLOT: **After seeing Shane's transformation, and how much he helped the kids at Camp Rock, Nate Jason and Shane decided to start their own camp… Rock 'n' Roll, held in Hawaii. Kids with interest in music were brought from all around America, using their talents to their advantage and finally getting their foot in the door of music. The music stars find themselves in some of the campers, and a few might even start some romances…

SHANE x OC (Smitchie in the beginning) & JASON x OC & NATE x OC

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Camp Rock, the characters used or mentioned, but I do own the story that I'm writing, and I do own Katie, Allie, and Jane.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You know Allie, this is the perfect opportunity to get your foot in the door. Connect Three is big business, and if they like us… well… you know what could happen right?"

"I know Kate, but I miss my garage. I miss my room. I miss my guitar collection."

"I can't believe they only let you bring one Al, that's gotta be hard for you. It's like picking your favorite kid right?"

"Don't remind me Jane." Allie replied grumpily, crossing her arms. She had a guitar case on her back, holding the first acoustic guitar she had ever gotten. A sunburst Stagg made of Cherry wood. It was gorgeous, and it played like a harp in heaven. She stood in the middle of her three friends, staring reluctantly at the entrance to Rock 'n' Roll Camp.

"Are you telling me that after all those car washes, all of those bake sales, SELLING OUR BIKES, you're having second thoughts?" Katie asked Allie, crossing her arms. It was true; the girl band had gone through a lot to get to that camp. They earned all of the money, as they all came from working class families, and finally got accepted to the camp.

"Of course not… Why can't I just do the camp with all my guitars… in my garage… back in New Jersey?" Allie moaned, making a face.

"We're in HAWAII and you want to go back to Dirty Jersey?" Jane asked incredulously. "Seriously Allie, that's sick. If you're telling me you'd rather sit in your tiny garage in sheltered Jersey than sit on a huge beach in Hawaii then I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"I like my house!" Allie protested. Her friends started through the cliché arch over the entrance. It was made of tiki torches and grass it seemed, very festive looking, and Rock 'n' Roll was spelled out in branches on a banner, hanging across the top of the arch. It was beautiful, but so different from her home. Her garage was her happy place, holding all of her 12 guitars, all of her Connect Three posters, all of her Led Zeppelin Records, her turn table.

"Come on! I want to meet the band!" Katie grabbed Allie's arm, dragging her through the arch. Her arms were laden with her bags, filled mostly with demo CD's of their band… and shoes… On her back was her bass case. She played the bass in the band, and did back up vocals. Jane played drums and she too did back up vocals, while Allie was guitar and lead vocalist.

Jane giggled, walking in front of her two best friends. Her drums were at home, in Allie's garage to be precise. They were too fragile, they used to be her older brother's, and her father's before her, to be lugged so far away from home. So she would just use a provided set. "Be happy Allie, we're finally here. Rock 'n' Roll… we have arrived." She said dreamily, a soft smile on her face. She turned her be-freckled face up to the sun, spreading her arms wide and spinning twice.

"Seriously Jane?" Katie asked, her and Allie had both froze, watching their friend. "No. Don't even try." She shook her head, then moved to shove Jane forward, laughing.

"Shut up Katiefro, like you're so cool." Jane replied, tucking her reddish blond hair behind her ears. She giggled at her friend, sticking a finger through one of Katie's curls. It was true; instead of Katie's hair growing longer it grew bigger. She worked it of course, like a supermodel actually. But she was constantly threatening to shave her head, whenever she woke up and it was a huge ball of frizz atop her head. Allie made a face, something she was known for, and stepped ahead of both of her friends. Her blue-gray eyes searched the campus. It was gorgeous, all set up on sand and made of sticks or straw, something that looked authentically tropical. Her brown, blue streaked hair was pulled in two low pigtails. That was the way it always had been, Allie the rebellious one, Katie the fashionable one, and Jane the quirky one. It made them work, mesh well, and it made the band a crazy one.

"I think I might be able to accept this place…" Allie said quietly, then walked towards the mess hall, where the campers were supposed to meet for the first time in a slight daze. Katie and Jane walked behind her, giggling to themselves.

"You're easily bought Al." Jane muttered, ducking as Allie took a playful swing at her, "Sorry, Sorry… but its true!" she said. She giggled, jogging ahead of Allie to beat her to the mess hall. This soon turned into a race, and Katie, Allie, and Jane arrived at the mess hall, out of breath and laughing.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-

"Will you stop moping dude? We're in Hawaii!"

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"She's gone Shane. She broke up with you a month ago. Move on."

"Way to be sympathetic Nate. He's obviously hurting."

"Well I'm sorry, but it's interfering with the creative process. He hasn't suggested anything musical in the past month, and we need some new music."

"Guys. I can still hear you… I'm still here."

"Sorry Shane." Nathaniel and Jason chorused, looking a bit sheepish. But what Nate said was true, ever since Mitchie dumped Shane because they were too 'incompatible', Shane had completely shut down musically. His muse was gone, and he needed a new one fast. Because Nate and Jason writing songs would only last so long, Shane's input was needed more than he knew and more than Nate and Jason let on.

"It'll get better. I'm just in a funk." Shane defended himself, as he had to a lot lately. Mitchie breaking up with him had been a complete surprise. He thought the long distance thing was working… but a week after a show in her hometown, she stopped taking his calls, claiming she was busy… then it was over. Just like that, she dumped him. "I just miss her so much."

"Well write about that then!" Nate groaned, "Write something Shane! We're here to inspire children, not bum them out. If you can't even get one song pumped out how can we be so hypocritical and instruct kids in music?"

"Shut up Nate!" Jason and Shane chorused, turning their heads to stare at the youngest of the three. Sometimes, it was like he was a 30 year old trapped in a 16 year old's body. He was always talking about the record label, or the sales, never the music or the fans… what really mattered. It seemed like Jason was the only one with his head screwed on properly lately… which was weird.

"Guys. You need to get out there and introduce yourself fast, those kids are getting restless." Kayla muttered, nudging Jason lightly in the shoulder towards the stage. Jason shot Kayla a thankful smile. The 30 something has-been was the band's assistant. She had been in a great band in the 90's, but she gave it up and Connect Three re-discovered her. She's like their mom on the go.

So the three did as they were told, they didn't dare refuse Momma Kayla, and made their way to the stage. The screams were probably audible all the way in Arkansas. The applause was thunderous for the few people that were there. There were only about 30 kids there, and still the noise rivaled a stadium full of people. This is what they were there for, to learn from Connect Three.

Shane took the mic stand in the middle of the stage, waving his hand to shush the crowd. Once they quieted down he said, "For those of you who don't know, we are Connect Three… I'm Shane." More applause, "That's Jason." Even more applause. "And that's Nate." More applause. "And welcome to Rock 'n' Roll." He paused, smiling at the crowd. His smile was so transparent it wasn't even funny, something else was on his mind, and Allie was the first of her friends to notice.

"What's up with him?" Allie whispered to Katie, her hands slapping together robotically at this point. Katie gave her a confused look, so Allie nodded to Shane, who had begun speaking again. Katie shrugged, then looked back to the band, listening intently. Allie's eyes were fixed on Shane, trying to read his expression. He was staring at the ground, spaced out, somewhere else completely. Nate was talking now, and Shane didn't even seem to care. His mind was elsewhere.

"Allie. That's you!"

Allie snapped her head away from Shane, looking at Jane.

"What's me?" Allie asked, her eyes wide with fear. She looked to Katie for help, but she simply shoved Allie forward violently, where she stumbled over a bench. Allie blushed furiously as the audience chuckled, and tried to make her way to the stage without tripping again.

"Leader of the Maori cabin. You're in charge of the schedules," Nate handed Allie the schedules of the people in her cabin, "and you're in charge of getting everyone up with the bell. If everyone in your cabin isn't out by 7:30 you get penalized… and if the lights aren't out by 9:00 you get penalized."

"7:30 in the morning?" Allie asked incredulously, staring at Nate. He was much taller than her, so the year she had on him meant nothing. He simply chuckled at her, nodding his head.

"Yes, 7:30 in the morning. Get used to it, you're here for 2 months." Nate said, he turned back to the microphone, calling out another name for the leader of another cabin. Allie turned and walked off the stage, her head down. She kept her eyes open wide, looking for something else she could potentially trip over. When she reached her seat between Katie and Jane, they peered anxiously over her shoulders. "Are we in your cabin?" Jane asked.

Allie flipped through the schedule, handing Katie hers, then Jane hers. "I guess so." She said absently, flipping through the remaining two schedules. Her own, the name Allison Morgann on top of one, and the name Dilann Carr on the other. The assembly was coming to a slow close as Allie realized she had a map of dorm assignments. She held it up, searching for the red cabin.

"It's highlighted in RED Al." Katie said, a little too loud. There was a rupture of giggles around the three, and Allie blushed, shooting Katie a glare. Katie shrugged in reply, apology written on her face. Allie spotted the big red box not too far away from the assembly hall, and she was satisfied. The assembly finally ended, and the trio stood. "Who's Dilann Carr?" Katie asked, reading over Allie's shoulder.

"I am." Said a loud voice from behind them. Jane quickly turned, holding her hand out for Dillan to shake.

"I'm Jane. I guess we're roomies." She said excitedly. That was Jane, the friendly one.

"Whatever. Lets get one thing straight… I don't do bunk beds. I don't care if you have to rearrange the room or something, I get my own bed. Deal with it." Dilann said, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. She was tall and thin, wearing designer sunglasses. "And another thing, I get up when I want to, so you can tell that to them and have them take it up with my mother… Jamie Carr."

Allie stood with her eyebrows raised, her hands on her hips, "Listen you name-dropping designer-wearing --" Katie cut Allie off by slapping a hand over her mouth, keeping her friend's temper under control was a constant chore.

"Why don't we try starting over before I release the hounds. I'm Katie, this is Allie, and we're your roommates. Isn't it a little important to have us like you?" Katie asked, trying to be reasonable and businesslike.

"No. Not really. I'm going to make it big, so in the future no one will care about the opinions of peons like yourselves." Dilann replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to unpack. I hope you like living from a suitcase… because I call any drawers in that place. Trust me, I'll need them." And she was off.

Katie finally released Allie, out of shock more than anything. "Can you believe her?" Katie asked, her eyes widening further and further as Dilann continued to strut away from the three towards their cabin.

"I'm going to get in trouble because she's a--" Allie started, but a voice interrupted her sentence.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Nate asked. His arms were crossed, his eyebrows raised as he stood in front of Allie, Katie, and Jane.

"Our new roommate is a--" Jane began in her lofty voice, but it was Allie's turn to cut someone off.

"On her way to the cabin. But I wanted to stay to get… An autograph for my little sister. She loves you guys." Allie improvised. "But I don't have any paper… so… some other time?" she giggled nervously, grabbing onto her friends' arms as she dragged them away.

Nate raised his eyebrows in clear confusion, but simply shrugged off the oddness of the three girls and turned on his heel. "See you in Music Theory." He said, waving a hand. And he walked off towards Jason and Shane, who were signing autographs.

"Lets just get back to the cabin before she destroys the place." Allie murmured to her friends. "We'll tell them if anything bad happens, but for now just leave it." She said quietly, then turned and started toward the cabin, leaving Katie and Jane to hurry behind her.


	2. Friendships Forged

A/N: Gahh… I went to a Jonas Brothers concert the other night, IT WAS AWESOME

**A/N: **Gahh… I went to a Jonas Brothers concert the other night, IT WAS AWESOME! But the sprinkler system went off at the end, so no encore. 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Camp Rock, Connect Three, or anything but my own characters…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So turn on that radio

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song they disappear _

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand clapping_

_Hip shaking_

_Heart breaking_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel, when you ride it home  
Yeah_

"MUSIC'S IN MY SOUL! I CAN HEAR IT, EVERY DAY AND EVERY NIGHT! IT'S THE ONE THING ON MY MIND!"

The three breathless friends burst into giggles and collapsed onto the bottom bunk of their beds. The unpacking had been done, the three girls had to share one dresser once Dilann had unpacked all of her things, and the beds were made up to their own liking. Jane rolled on her side, propping her chin up on her hand, "Do you think its possible to have a worse roommate than Dilann?" she mused.

Allie let her hands fold behind her head, staring at the top of her bunk, it was decorated with numerous posters and pictures. Mostly of her guitars back home. "I guess its possible, but pretty hard to do." She replied seriously, causing Katie and Jane to giggle even more.

Connect Three's 'Play My Music' was still blasting behind their words. Their newest CD was better than all of their other ones, amazing really, and Allie never missed the chance to blast it. She closed her eyes softly, letting the music sink into her system as Katie and Jane continued to babble about how rude Dilann was. Connect Three's sound always soothed her, even on her hardest days.

Music's in my soul

_I can hear it_

_Every day and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

The music was suddenly turned off, and Allie was interrupted rudely from her trance. She sat up straight in the bed, looking outraged, "Hey I was listening to… that…" she said, but trailed off and lost her spunk when she realized who had turned off the music.

"Sorry… Its just… really loud." Shane Gray replied, running a hand through his dark hair. In truth, listening to the music inspired by his old muse was making him ache all over. Everything he was trying to forget about Mitchie Torres was floating back into his head.

"Sorry. I didn't realize." Allie said sheepishly, fiddling with the fringe of her old comforter. She chewed on her lip, not looking up at Shane. Having the person who wrote the music she was so in love with tell her to turn it down was pretty embarrassing.

Shane's eyes were elsewhere, staring at the pictures she had of guitars all around her space. "Woah. Are those all yours?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He walked toward the bunk, reaching over Allie's head to pluck one of the pictures off of the wooden frame. "Nice. A Stagg right?" he asked.

"They're just as good as a Yamaha or an Ibanez without all the--" Allie began defensively, but Shane had finished for her.

"Publicity. I know." He was staring at the picture with a small smile on his face, "And its not as much money either." He added, looking up at Allie. "Are all of those yours?" he asked, looking to the other eleven pictures.

Allie nodded silently, shock freezing her. Shane Gray was talking to her, asking her about her guitars, her babies, SHANE GRAY. "You don't just stick to Staggs, you have a bunch of different ones… Is that a Razorhead?!"

"It was my dad's." Allie replied smugly, crossing her arms. "Does it make you jealous?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Shane looked up from the picture at Allie, a slight smirk playing on his face. "Oh so jealous." He said, handing the picture back to her. Allie took the picture gingerly in both of her hands, as if it were the actual guitar. "Do you have her with you?" he asked.

"Actually, HE is at home because of your ridiculous rule." Allie replied, Jane and Katie were simply staring at her as if she were insane for challenging Shane Gray. But Shane was simply smirking at her, one eyebrow cocked, "You know… the one about only bringing one guitar? Its like choosing my favorite kid…"

Shane chuckled, "It wasn't my idea, it was Nate's. Less clutter around the place. But let me tell you, we don't provide any Razorheads here… you should have brought that one." He said.

"Are you NUTS?" Allie asked incredulously, "You ALWAYS bring your first guitar, ALWAYS!" she said, grinning. Shane nodded approvingly, then looked at Katie and Jane. Unbeknownst to himself and Allie, the other two were staring at them like aliens.

"Well…" Shane cleared his throat, "I'm gonna have to go… and I'll see you guys later." He said he waved his hands awkwardly, then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and walked out of the cabin.

Allie waved her hand lightly, and then turned her head to look at Jane and Katie. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked accusingly as soon as Shane stepped through the doors of their cabin. He was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed, looking slightly suspicious. "You weren't trying to call her were you?"

"No reception." Shane mumbled in reply, then shrugged, "I was talking to some of the campers. This one girl has 12 guitars… She was really pissed you only let her bring one Nate." He turned to look at Nate, who was sitting on his own bed with lesson plans spread out in front of him.

Nate looked up, "Who was?" he asked, then looked back down at the lesson plans. It didn't even seem like he was listening anymore, but Shane plowed on anyway.

"Allie. That girl from the assembly… the one who--" Shane began, but Jason cut him off.

"She tripped over the bench right? Allie Morgann… That was really funny." He broke into chuckles, shaking his head lightly.

Shane rolled his eyes, then nodded, "That's the one. She said that it was like picking her favorite child." He smirked at the memory, how comical the words had been, "You should be one to understand that one Nathaniel." He joked, then sat down, a smile on his face.

"Wait a second… Is that a smile?" Jason asked, his chuckling had stopped as he jumped up from the bed, "Someone take a picture! Quick! Before it goes away! Shane Gray is smiling!"

Nate's head snapped up as well, his eyebrows raised, "Woah. You _are_ smiling." He said, "You haven't smiled to anyone but fans since Mitchie dumped you."

Shane's face dropped, he remembered now, he was brooding. Jason shot Nate a glare. "Are you KIDDING ME?! Nate! He was smiling and you just ruined it. Great job." He shot at Nate.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know he would turn back into Ryan from the OC if I even mentioned her name." Nate defended himself, looking indignant.

"Guys." Shane said, holding up both his hands, then dropping them when he heard the collective sigh of 'Sorry' from the boys. "Just forget it, OK? Obviously Mitchie and I are over… and its time for me to move on." Jason and Nate stared at him, mouths agape, "I just need a little more time to get over it. So you'll have to deal with me for a little while longer."

Nate and Jason both nodded, holding back smiles, "That kind of sounds like the old Shane again." Nate said, cocking an eyebrow. "Which is very good, because the old Shane will have a lot more fun at this camp without that girl on his mind."

"Especially because when he forgets about… that girl… He can focus on Allison Morgann." Jason put in, looking superior as Shane shot him a glare. Shane lifted the pillow from his bed and pegged it at Jason, who caught it, laughing.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please R&R so I know to add more to the story. Thanks. Also, I'm taking a poll, which characters do you think should end up together, vote in the reviews.

Nate & Kate

Shane & Allie

Jason & Jane

Shane & Jane

Nate & Allie

Jason & Kate

ETC.


End file.
